Hyrulean Storm
by gundamexia34
Summary: When Storm sacrifices himself to save his friend and wakes up 7 years later in the temple of time with Link, they set out to defeat Ganondorf and free Hyrule from his evil clutches.
1. Chapter 1

Hyrulean Storm

Chapter 1:

The Price of Victory

Look, before you go any further into this, you need to know that it al started with one of the biggest curve balls life could have ever thrown at me: my death.

I know what your thinking, "If you died, how are you writing this now?" Well in order to answer your question, I'll have tell you who I am, and how it happened first.

My name is Leon King, but most people I know call me Storm because of my speed in battle and my unexplainable ability to control wind and lightning. At the time I was 10.

That day, I was out training with my friends in Hyrule Fields. We were known as "The Outcasts", because we used to be in training to be knights. Unfortunately, our styles were nothing like the ones they were trying to teach us so they kicked us out and we started fighting the monsters as a separate force and usually wound up putting the regular knights to shame.

My friends consisted of three other Outcasts, Alex Fueros, nicknamed Sparrow. A 6-year-old master of the shortsword with brown hair and green eyes, and almost like an adoptive little brother for me with earth control abilities. Nick Diemon, who went by Pyro, was a 21-year-old one man wrecking crew with red hair and brown eyes, and an assortment of heavy weapons that he carried around as easily as a knight did his sword and power over fire. And last but not least was my 11-year-old girlfriend Alice Minaka, who went by Monsoon because she could rain down arrow like crazy with her bow and wash away our foes with the power of water, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. I had black hair and gray eyes and was using my curved sword on a dummy.

It was just past noon and we were taking a lunch break. Out of nowhere, a horde of stalchildren came up and surrounded us! We took up battle stances and had beaten at least 100, but they just kept coming!

"Dang! Not only do these things come out in the day, which should be impossible, but there seems to be no end to them!" I called out to the others, I took out a huge one, then turned and saw a stalchild charging a spell! That shouldn't be possible, but it was happening! Not only that, but it was aiming right at Alice!

"ALICE LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I jumped right in front of the spell. It hit me directly in the chest and I fell to the ground, in too much pain to move.

"LEON! Leon please, wake up!" Alice cried after she took out the stalchild. Oddly enough, just after I'd been hit and the stalchild destroyed, the others disintegrated. I slowly reached up and put a hand on her cheek.

"Alice...Sometimes, the price of victory...Is higher than can be imagined." I said before I let my hand drop and felt my spirit pass on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyrulean Storm

Chapter 2:

Awakening in Time's Tomb

The period after I passed on is pretty much a blank, I believe that I was not meant to remember it. Maybe because if I did, I might want to go back...or maybe because the experiences I had would have traumatized me and weakened me in battle. Either way, I do remember what happened just before I woke up.

I remember standing in a room with red carpeted floors and a stairwell leading up to three thrones, one for each of the three goddesses that sat in them. I slowly approached, then bowed in respect.

"You may rise Leon King, I am sure you have many questions." Said Din, who sat in the center throne.

"We have called you here because we have an offer to make to you..." Nayru added, she was sitting to the left of Din.

"Hyrule has fallen into the clutches of a dark being, and must be freed." Farore began.

"According to the legends translated by the Hyrulian people, only the Hero of Time may do this. However, they made a critical mistake when translating the legend. There is not one hero, but three. The first has already been chosen, and now sleeps in the temple of time. However, we called you here to ask you to be the second." Din explained to me.

"Should you accept, you will be returned to earth with all your memories intact. Your body will have aged by seven years, but this will be the extent of your physical changes." Nayru said with a smile.

I was shocked, I had always hoped to return. I longed to see my friends again, but more than anything I had hoped to talk to Alice once more. I thought it seemed too good to be true, but I figured that this was too good an opportunity to risk on a suspicion like that.

"Goddesses, I would be more than happy to accept. I swear to do everything in my power to free Hyrule." I replied.

"Excellent! Now before we send you back, we have a few things to give you." As Farore spoke, she and the other goddesses stood. Nayru raised her left hand and a blue sphere of light flew down and touched my arm, turning into a glowing blue shield made of a sapphire like metal with a tornado on it and lightning around the edge, it was shaped like a dragon's head and had angel wing-shaped protrusions on either side that seemed to glow with blue energy.

"That shield will defend you from any enemy strike; and when on your back, the wings will unfold and allow you to fly." She explained. Next Farore raised her right hand and a green sphere descended, attaching to my chest. When the glow died down, I was wearing a white, comfortably form-fitting armor that had a chestplate with a slightly blocky shape and a tornado with a set of wings made of lightning bolts on it. The leg and arm plates had a similar design, and so did the large shoulder pads. The helmet was white as well and had two wing-like protrusions sweeping back from the sides, It also was able to collapse into the chest and shoulder plates with a single thought..

"I crafted and blessed this armor myself. It is lightweight, but will defend almost as much as your shield." Farore then looked at Din, who raised both her hands as a red sphere came down and floated right in front of me. It changed into a sword with a red hilt that was about 6 inches long and wrapped in what I knew to be dragon hide leather. The hand guard was shaped like a black dragon's head, and the green curved blade was about 2 and a half feet long. It had a smooth cutting edge on the outside, and the inside was jagged and white like the scales on a dragon's back.

"This is the blade known as Drachenzahn. It means 'Dragon Fang'. Each of us has put a small amount of our power into it. And now we give you our final gift..." Din and the others reached out and my right hand started to glow. I looked at it and saw a tri-force with one part glowing brighter than the others.

"This is the Tri-Force of Courage. Your fellow hero has this same mark, but on both of his hands. Now go Leon King, the kingdom of Hyrule requires your assistance." Din said these words, and there was a blinding flash of light, which faded to blackness.

When I woke up, I was in a small box. I knew I was in a coffin, but that still worried me. Did that mean that I was buried?! If there's one thing I hate, it's being trapped in small spaces! Then I took a few deep breaths and thought about it for a second. I figured that the goddesses would not have done that kind of thing. At the same time, I realized that The coffin was in an upright position; if I was buried I would be horizontal.

Just as I finished figuring all this out, I heard a sound that all Hylians feared: the cry of a redead. What was worse, it seemed to come from right outside! Then I heard grunts and battle cries, and realized that the other hero must be just outside, and fighting the redeads!

Once I had let my mind gather all the information I needed, I broke through the front of the coffin and took a battle stance. The redeads all turned to me and I saw that they had surrounded a 16-year-old boy in green, wielding the master sword! That proved that he was my brother in arms against Ganondorf, and so I ran in with my sword and shield raised. He readied his sword to block me, probably thinking I was some new kind of redead, then I saw his eyes widen when I cut off one of their heads and stood beside him.

"Who are you?!" He asked in surprise as he beat another redead.

"Leon King, but call me Storm. I'm the second hero of time!" I stabbed a third redead and we went back to back as they surrounded us. At that moment, both our hands started glowing and we looked to see our tri-forces glowing.

"Whoa! What is this feeling of power?!" He asked in shock.

"I think that when we work together, the tri-force piece in each of us reacts and increases our strength!" I replied as I swung my sword, to my surprise it sent out a wave of energy that disintegrated half of the redeads! I saw the kid do the same, then he turned to me.

"Thanks for the help man, my name's Link." He said as we shook hands. At that moment a fairy flew out of his hat.

"Link! Thank goodness your awake! You've been asleep for 7 years!" She exclaimed.

"Whoah! 7 years! I think we should leave then! But before we do, Navi this is Storm. He's the second hero of time." Link said. The fairy flew around me a few times and then landed on Link's shoulder. We then ran out of the temple together.


	3. Challenge

Okay guys, No one is taking the challenge on my profile so I am taking it down. But here is one that I would like somebody to take up for me. It will be a Familiar of Zero and Metal Gear Rising: Re-vengance crossover. What if Louise summoned "Blade Wolf" (Must still have Chansaw and uses Sam's sword but in maverick upgrade) instead of Saito. Base the fic upon that point. This will be added to all my stories to see if anyone will take the challenge.


	4. Announcement

_**(A/N: Well…Firetruck [Shout-out to whoever gets the reference]. I am worried that at this rate I am gonna wind up like many of the great authors I have read the stories of. If you are confused, then I can name an example. Bunjithewolf is an amazing author right here on fanfiction*net. Unfortunately, he (or she) has never officially completed a story, instead choosing to keep starting new stories. There are a lot of examples of authors like this, and I do not mean to insult them, but I just find it so infuriating that the story I am having so much fun reading, has simply been tossed aside like yesterday's newspaper. Thus, I am going o do things a little bit differently. If I find that I simply cannot continue a story anymore, then it will immediately go up for adoption after I put a chapter up announcing this. This way, even if I do not finish the story myself, then someone else might be able to. All I will ever ask is that if you adopt a story from me and find that you cannot finish it for any reason, pass it on to someone else. Tell them to do the same thing. If this happens then I can take pride in the fact that my work started such a great story, even if someone else is ending it.)**_


End file.
